Learning to live again
by Allonsytimelord
Summary: Newt is getting married to Leta Lestrange the love of his life or at least that's what he thinks. He gave up on his dreams to travel the world and write his book for her, yet the day of the wedding the bride doesn't show up. Now desperately trying to forget her he goes to America to accomplish the dreams he had left behind, there he will meet people that will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

Newt can't hide his happiness he can barley stand still in the altar waiting for his bride. He has loved her since the day they met, she was the only one who understood him and liked him, they were meant for each other. He is so nervous he doesn't notice the time go by people are starting to murmur. Suddenly in comes a stranger he is caring something, Newt starts to panic he thinks something bad happened to her. The man approaches him and hands him the letter he is carrying. The people are quiet staring at him, he can't handle it. He awkwardly walks out and disparates to the first place that comes to mind. The park he took her to the day he proposed. He opens the letter and begins to read his worry growing.

Newt

I know you will hate me once you read this but i have to run the risk. Im sorry for not saying this personally, but I can't marry you, I didn't want to ruin out friendship so I accepted when you asked me to be your wife. Now I realize it was a mistake I don't love you and I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you but this is for the best, I appreciate everything you did for me, things I will never forget but this is our goodbye.

Leta

Newt crumpled the letter and wiped away the tears he hadn't notice fall on his face. Without saying anything he numbly walked away from that place and from all the stares he was getting. He walked randomly until he got to his house and tried sleeping but wasn't able to the memories flooded him, he had misread her and made a fool of himself, she didn't love him and neither would anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : sorry its short next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 2

It had been a week since people had last seen Newt, his family was starting to worry about him. They had decided to give him some time, but the situation had become to much.

"Dear you must go see him I fear he has given up on life." Said Leonard Scamander to his wife Rose.

She nodded without saying another word and disaparated. Rose looked around the house in anguish she had always known Newt was distracted but this was far to much. Food had started to rotten and the place reeked of thrash that had not been taken out. She quickly walked to his room and threw the door open, scared to what she could possibly find, letters and photos where thrown everywhere but what truly broke her heart was Newt. He hadn't changed his clothes and his eyes met hers only for a second before quickly looking down.

"Say it mom." He said. She understood right away what he meant.

"Son please think this through, you two don't belong together, you think you love her but she will only break you."

"I love her." was all he said.

"Well lets just hope she doesn't hurt you again, she is a taker you need a giver."

He started sobbing and shaking she couldn't take it anymore she ran to envelope him in a hug. "Son go write your book, find someone else, leave this country this continent even, you need to forget and move on." "But I don't want to keep on living." He said softly.

"Don't say that ever again, you deserve better and I will make sure that you don't die here alone for someone who clearly wasn't worth it." Rose stated firmly.

She let go of him and cast a silent spell so hi clothes would pack themselves.

"I am not waiting anymore for you to decide what you want you, things will now be done my way."

Newt wanted to argue but he knew it was useless no matter what he said his mother wouldn't leave him alone.

"OK Ill leave, but I want no one after me, I don't want a baby sitter."

She nodded and enveloped his hands with hers "why don't you go to New York I heard its fantastic, and I'm sure you will like it."

He nodded unsure of what he was agreeing to, but decided it was worth a try.

As soon as he was done packing he hugged his mom good bye and said "To New York it is."

The ride wasn't pleasant nor was the feeling that he was being watched. The ferry was full of muggles from different places and his suitcase kept coming open at the most inappropriate times. Newt knew that his creatures were impatient to finally be on land so it was a relief when they finally landed on New York. He walked around not knowing where to go until he realized his suitcase was open.

He couldn't believe he was so careless as to let one of his creatures run lose, and the fact that he still felt someone watching him wasn't helping. He walked a little faster until he crashed into someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Its ok no harm done." The woman responded.

Newt didn't have time to say anything else when he noticed Hanz his niffler in the women's purse. He knew he couldn't just ask for the purse and he couldn't tell her what was going on for muggles had to be kept in the dark on the existence of magic, and he couldn't perform magic with a bunch of them there, so he decided to follow her around until the niffler left his hiding spot.

"Sir are you ok you seem lost." The women asked.

"I'm fine, sorry about crashing into you." He said as he pretended to leave

He watched her from some distance but the niffler had no intention of leaving her purse and it wasn't until she started walking away from the muggle shops she was in that he had the chance to finally get Hanz back.

He walked briskly behind her trying to keep the woman from noticing until the crowed decrease and she walked into a lonely alley.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she spun to face him.

Newt blushed he had been caught and now he didn't have the element of surprise.

"Look I'm not scared of you I'm armed so be careful what you do." The women warned him.

Newt new the women couldn't do anything to him for he has magic on his side but he had to act carefully.

"Your going to think I'm crazy but one of my pets is in your purse and I really need to get him back."

The women looked at him as if he were insane.

"Its my purse, how is your pet in there?" she asked. But she didn't get answered because her purse started moving again like it had previously done but this time she didn't ignore it. She looked inside and was surprised at what she saw.

"It's a niffler, wait how do you have a niffler?"

"It's my pet."

She looked at him and realized something.

"You're a wizard aren't you?" she asked.

Newt nodded and realized she was also one. They both quickly looked at the bag to find Hanz quickly trying to scurry away. The women quickly tried to close the purse while Newt grabbed his wand and cast the immobilizing spell. The niffler was finally frozen, yet they heard a scream and the saw a muggle that had seen everything. The women quickly cast the immobilizing spell on him and turned to Newt

"Look we have to do something about this situation follow me to my house where we will sort this situation out." she said

Newt decided to follow her as he had nowhere to go. Newt put Hanz back in his suitcase and then struggled with the women to carry the muggle.

"I'm Newt by the way." He said trying to make small talk

"I'm Porpentina or tina Goldstein." she answered

The walk home was awkward with both trying to find something to say to a complete stranger. When they finally got to Tina's house they were both relieved.

"Tina why are you home so late with two men?" A women who had opened the door asked.

"I will explain everything but first help us get the no maj inside." tina said.

"Wow that's quite the adventure teenie." said her sister

"Your a legilimency?" asked Newt sounding surprised

"Yes though I have trouble reading your mind must be because your British, by the way I'm Queenie and I'm Tina's sister."

"Ugh." they heard groaning and they turned to the muggle who was beginning to recover consciousness.

"Where am I."

"Don't worry sweetie, your in good hands." Queenie said as the muggle opened his eyes.

"I'm Jacob kawolski." The no maj said.

"I know sweetie, calm down everything is going to be okay, you will find a way in the end to set up the bakery you want." said Queenie in a cheery voice.

Jacob looked surprised and was about to say something when tina said "Sorry about that she can read minds."

"Ok I think we can obliviate the muggle and we can all go on our separate ways." Said Newt heading for the door.

"No you are not going anywhere, you are now under investigation." said Tina.

"Plus you have nowhere to go and would probably get lost in this big city." said Queenie.

Newt looked down and mumbled "Please don't read my mind."

Queenie apologized and went to prepare food.

"What are you doing here Mr. Scamander?" asked Tina when they were alone.

Newt looked alarmed for a second thinking she was sending him away. And with that all the memories of what he'd been running from came back.

Tina sensing his distress and the way he had understood her question said " I don't mean in the house we told you to stay, I mean in the country."

Newts face didn't change he had a pained expression with tears in his eyes. Jacob decided to pretend he was fast asleep while Newt and Tina settled in to an uncomfortable silence that lasted until Queenie announced that the food was ready.

"So tell us Jacob how did you come about Tina and Newt here." asked Queenie.

But before he could answer there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Guys we have a problem, we need a place to hide." said Queenie sounding alarmed.

The urgency in her voice alarmed the others. "How about the suitcase it is enchanted." said Newt

"Whats going on?"questioned tina while jacob looked startled.

"Theres no time to answer you all need to hide for now I will explain things later."

Queenie ushered them all in to the suitcase as quickly as possible and placed it under her bed, The opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Goldstein I am James Head Auror of Macusa, we are here looking for your sister Porpentina Goldstein who is currently being accused of stealing jewelry from a muggle store." Said The Auror

Queenie knew all this of course but she had to pretend like all was news to her. "My sister would do no such thing she is an auror and she hasn't stopped working she has not gotten home yet."

"Your sister is not at work she left early which seems very suspicious."

This irritated queenie to the point where she tried shutting the door in the auror's faces.

"If you try something like that again, you may be incriminated alongside your sister, which is very possible, we will ask in the kindest manner to let us go in or we will have to use force."

Queenie was angry which was surprising, yet she opened the door and let them in. They searched everywhere giving Queenie funny looks every now and then. Finally they gave up looking and stiffly said to Queenie "When your sister comes home tell her that she is under investigation and the president needs to talk to her."

Queenie rushed to the suitcase as soon as the aurors had left. When everyone was finally settled in the living room she asked "Tina what is going on here, and why were you carrying a purse when you came in, and why are some aurors saying that you stole from a muggle jewelry store?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow and the purse is for you but I have no idea why their saying I stole."

Newt was emberrasesed and looked down while quietly saying "thats my fault Im sorry I will go talk to Macusa to make things right my niffler loves shiny objects so he stole the items."

Queenie looked absolutely horrified as she read both Newt and tinas minds. Yet Jacob interrupted what she was about to say.

"Thats a great idea everything will work out for everyone."

Tina nodded but Queenie said "its not, he will get in trouble and may be exiled from America for awhile."

"You both must leave the city for a while until we figure out what to do or someone will end in a horrible situation, for now we sleep tomorrow before the sun sets you all will be on your way."

Everyone had agreed except Newt who planned on turning himself in as quickly and quietly as possible.

Everywhere I go I ruin everything I have to set it right before they end up hating me just like everyone else he thought before falling asleep.


End file.
